


In a Perfect World - a Daphne/Velma love story

by enoytrideht



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Auto Fellatio, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoytrideht/pseuds/enoytrideht
Summary: Velma's got a not-so-little secret, and a crush on Daphne. Does Daphne feel the same? Is her secret actually a secret?Sorry for the slow updates, will be working more on it from now on. Thank you for all of the support!
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Velma

She’d been paired up with Daphne all day, and after hours of searching for clues, trying not to stare at Daphne’s ass, she needed release NOW. Unfortunately, she could never find a moment alone. To her dismay, than night she found herself sharing a room with the entire gang. And worse, sharing a bed with Daphne. Of course, they’d shared a bed before, but it had become increasingly difficult. You see, Velma had realized that she was maddeningly in love with Daphne. She’d always wondered about Daphne and Fred, but they seemed to be just good friends, nothing more. Still, she couldn’t hold out too much hope. Daphne had never expressed any interest in another woman, much less one like her. She was short, nerdy, and kept most of her assets hidden by baggy clothes. Not to mention, she had a little something extra that she always did her best to keep hidden. Speaking of, she couldn’t wait any longer. 

Slowly sitting up, she looked around and made sure everyone’s breathing was slow and even. She then crept to the bathroom, doing her best to navigate the creaky floorboards quietly. Once there, she closed the bathroom door softly, funnily enough it was the only thing in the room that didn’t creak. She quickly removed her baggy pajama bottoms, and out sprung her cock, already rapidly hardening to stand at attention. She’d never measured before, " _I mean, I'm not a guy for God’s sake_ ," but she guessed that right now, as worked up as she had been all day, she could easily be 10 or 11 inches, maybe more. She slowly took her cock in her hands, one above the other, and still room at the tip, and began to make small strokes. She didn’t want to waste time, but it would be more of a waste to not get the most out of it, since she had been waiting for this moment all day. She realized as she stroked that she was starting to moan, and, to not wake the others, and to pleasure herself further, she bent over and began sucking on the top of her cock. It took some effort, but she got the whole head in her mouth. She made small circles with her tongue, and felt herself getting close. She removed her left hand from her cock and quickly stuck two fingers into her tight, dripping pussy. Within a minute, she felt herself swelling, and her mind went pure white with ecstasy as she blew her load in her mouth. She sat there for several minutes, the pure white slowly fading from her vision, the only sound her blood rushing in her ears, trying to recover quickly so that she could get some rest. She wasn’t given much time, though, because right then she heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Just a minute,” Velma cried as softly as she could. She quickly began cleaning herself up as quietly as she could, pulling her pajama bottoms on in a rush. She flushed the toilet as her alibi, washed her hands, and opened the door to see Daphne’s gorgeous face. Velma smiles awkwardly at her, then rushed past to crawl into bed. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline, so paranoid that somehow Daphne had seen what she was doing. She pushed the thoughts away, though, as Daphne came back out of the bathroom and got into the bed next to her. She threw an arm around Velma and asked “is everything ok? You seemed flustered just now.” “You just surprised me is all,” Velma replied. Daphne snuggled in closer to her and said, “Ok, well good night.” “Night,” she replied, painfully aware of how close the love of her life was to her. Despite Daphne’s body presses against her, she fell asleep quickly, exhausted from everything.

Daphne

Velma slipped out of the bathroom and past Daphne, flustered. Daphne wonders if she saw her, but can't help but get distracted at Velma's cute butt swaying in her pajamas. She went into the bathroom, sitting on the the toilet and feeling a little shaky. Thinking about what she just saw and feeling how her body was reacting, she was flustered, shaky and she had a storm of butterflies in her stomach. She had been crushing on Velma for so long now. Everyone thought she wanted to be with Fred but she loved the way Velma laughed, and her cute freckles and how they stood out when she blushed. She had blushed so strong seeing Daphne. Daphne quivered a little. Her mind was racing and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about all the things she loved about Velma. How cute she is in those dorky glasses, and how brilliant she is. She loved listening to Velma, even though sometimes she didn't feel like she understood what she was talking about. " _It's not that I'm dumb_ ," she thought, " _But Velma is just so brilliant_ " and again she quivered a little.

When she looked down at her hands seeing herself shaking she noticed the little orange towel on the ground, glossy and wet. Breathing heavy she thought, "Well maybe..." and then she shook her head, thinking better of it. She finished up quickly and rushed back to bed, crawling in next to Velma and tossing her arm over her, "Is everything ok? You seemed flustered just now." Hoping, by chance, that Velma would tell her the truth. "You just surprised me is all," Velma said, sounding nervous. Daphne snuggled in closer to Velma to cover up the fact she was still trembling - she couldn't seem to stop. "Ok, well goodnight." "Night" Daphne laid wrapped around Velma and she quickly felt Velma start to relax and drift off. 

She couldn't sleep. She was trying, but she just couldn't relax. So close to Velma, she felt how flushed and worked up she truly was. Velms was asleep. She could feel it, like she had many nights before. Daphne slowly moved one leg up, pressing against Velma’s groin, feeling what she hid. She felt her body quiver again, stronger than before, and her heart skipped a beat. The arm she threw over Velma she used to start softly tracing her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh, what am I doing?" she whispered to herself, but she didn't stop. She softly cupped one breast and could feel her nipple through her shirt. Her leg slowly grinding into Velma, she could feel her cock growing through her pajamas. She reached one hand down, groping it. She could feel the opening in her pajama bottoms - with just one button. " _I really shouldn't_ " she thought to herself with shaky breathing and a trembling body. She bit her lip and looked at Velma's sleeping face and with one motion undid the button. She slipped her hand in and grabbed Velma's hardening dick, " _It's so huge, and warm... Oh it's as thick as my wrist already..._ " she thought, trembling more and more. She slipped Velma's cock out despite her better judgment and softly caressed it, feeling it grow. " _It's finally fully hard, Oh my god... How has she kept this hidden?_ " she thought, swallowing hard. " _I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING OR I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! Or I'll..._ " and she didn't finish that thought for fear she wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing what she was gonna think about. Trying to manipulate Velma's cock back into her pajamas, she realized that the front opening didn't open enough to put it back and when she went to pull them into place Velma moved. She decided it was best to just leave it and put it back when it goes down in size. 

Unable to contain herself she slipped from the bed trying not to disturb Velma as she made her way to the bathroom. She flipped on the light standing in the doorway on shaky legs. Daphne looked back at the bed to see Velma's sleeping face lit up slightly from the bathroom. She committed that cute face to memory and closed the door, thinking about that towel left from earlier. She turned around pressing her back against the door. She looked down seeing the same bright orange hand towel. " _That is definitely Velma's_ " she thought as she locked the door and made her way over to it. She stared at it breathing heavy at first, and then slipped her pajamas off as she sank to her knees, grabbing the towel. She immediately felt how wet it was, " _Is this her cum..?_ " She pulled it close to her face and could smell the pheromones. Before she knew it she had two fingers inside of herself and her tongue buried deep in the wettest spot of the towel. " _This is what she tastes like..._ " the thought trailed off as she lapped up the cum from the towel. Her fingers working faster and faster, she could feel herself getting wetter and close to cumming. She thought about Velma with her mouth wrapped around her own cock. The way it twitched in her mouth and the cum dripping down her chin. This cum. Her body started twitching and she knew what was coming. It had only happened once before, the first time she thought of Velma. She put the wet towel to her pussy as she fingered herself to an orgasm and sprayed into the towel. Exhausted and trembling, Daphne cleaned herself up, leaving the towel where it was, and left the bathroom. She curled up into Velma's arms, pressing her ass against her and grabbing Velma's arm furthest from her - pulling it around herself. " _Velma is gonna be the big spoon_ ," and with that she fell fast asleep.

Velma

She woke up with a raging hard on. It was still dark, and she could hear the boys snoring still, so she’d only been asleep for a couple hours. She opened her eyes and realized that Daphne had snuggled her backside up against her so that her ass was pressed right up against her cock! No wonder she had a boner! And her cock wasn’t even in her pants! She needed to get away from this situation for a minute, or else she’d get so worked up she’d have to masturbate again. She crept to the bathroom, trying to cover her raging cock with her hands, which was ultimately pointless, but also unneeded since the boys slept like the dead and she knew that Daphne was sleeping deeply. She walked into the bathroom and sat down, trying to calm herself. She looked down and, with a start, saw the orange towel she’d used to clean up last night! Horniness gone in an instant, she quickly retrieved it. " _Was it even wetter than before?!_ " She shoved her now flaccid dick back into her pants and walked over to her bag, hiding the towel in one of the pockets. She stood up and looked over at Daphne’s lovely face, blissful in sleep, and felt a warmth wash over her. Taking a deep, calming breath, she smiled, walked over to the bed, and wriggled her way back into Daphne’s warm body, satisfied that all evidence was now gone and she could fully relax.


	2. In the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the scene of the crime, and Daphne has a plan for Velma.

In the House (teaser, more to come very soon!)

Daphne

The next day, they all returned to the scene of the crime, hoping to find fresh clues, or, at least, that’s what the rest of the gang was hoping for. Fred was splitting them up as usual: Fred with Daphne, Shaggy with Scooby, and Velma would be off by herself. They all turned to go, but Daphne couldn’t stop herself. “Wait! I wanna go with Velma again today! This is the most girl time we’ve had in a while,” she said as she smiled at the rest of the gang, but mostly Velma. Her palms were sweaty and she was nervous, but when the gang nodded in agreement and started, she quickly grabbed Velma’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Velma

They went on their way, holding hands the entire time, Daphne chattering away happily, swinging their hands between them. Velma couldn’t even comprehend her happiness. She had what felt like a goofy grin planted on her face for the majority of their morning investigation. Daphne insisted on never letting go of her hand. They didn’t talk much, not that Velma could’ve responded anyways. She kept thinking to herself, “She’s so beautiful,” and when Daphne would look over and smile at her every once in a while, she could hardly breathe.

Daphne

Daphne had been going through the motions for most of the search. She remembered the room she was looking for, and was trying not to just pull Velma straight there. Luckily, Velma didn’t seem to notice how fast they were moving through the house. Finally, they reached the last two rooms. She let go of Velma’s hand and swung around to face her. “I’ll check this room and you check that one, ok? I’ll call for you if I find anything,” she said, and quickly kissed Velma’s cheek. With that, she turned and practically skipped away.

Velma

Velma stood there in shock, probably with a bewildered look on her face, but Daphne hadn’t seemed to notice. She shook her head, took a deep breath, and turned to walk away towards the other room. Not even 5 steps down the hall, though, and she heard a yelp and a thud from the other room. She rushed back to the doorway, “DAPHNE! Are you ok?!,” she yelled frantically. She burst through the door, not sure what to expect, but what she saw was beyond anything she could comprehend in her logical mind.


	3. In the House Conclusion (the good stuff!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what you've all been waiting for! The climax and conclusion of this little story! Hope you all enjoy! Read and comment, sorry for the wait.

In the House (Conclusion! Climax! Sexy times! Whatever you want to call it!)

Daphne 

As soon as she was in the room and out of Velma’s view, she dropped her silky purple panties to the ground, then quickly picked them up and coiled them around her wrist. She looked around the room, found what she was looking for, and ran over to it. Once she was in position, she put her plan in motion. 

Velma

Not even 5 steps down the hall, she heard a yelp and a thud from the other room. She rushed back to the doorway, “DAPHNE! Are you ok?!” she yelled frantically. She burst through the door, not sure what to expect, but what she saw was beyond anything she could comprehend in her logical mind. Daphne had tripped and landed over a barrel, her ass suspended in the air, her short dress bunched up around her hips, meaning her beautiful, perfect ass was bared to Velma, but the most shocking part: she wasn’t wearing any underwear! Velma’s mind, usually so calm and rational, couldn’t control her body’s reaction to this unexpected sight. Without even thinking, she kneeled and stuck her tongue deep in her friend’s beautiful, bare pussy. 

Daphne

Daphne moaned loudly and came the instant she felt Velma’s tongue in her pussy. She bucked back into her friend’s tongue as best she could, her juices already dripping down her thighs. Her body convulsed as Velma ate her out desperately. It felt like she was trying to get every last drop, which only made Daphne’s pussy wetter. Then she felt a finger press against her tight pussy and struggle to slide in. Her pussy clenched tight as she felt it sllde in and she pressed into it as best she could, gyrating her ass into Velma’s hand and mouth. 

Velma 

Velma struggled to insert a second finger into Daphne’s pussy. Despite her best efforts with her tongue, Daphne’s fluids were running freely down her things, and it made her cock twitch painfully. She got her second finger into her pussy, and found her G-spot, grinding her fingers into it, her tongue working overtime on her clit for a moment. There was a cry from Daphne, then a flood covered Velma’s face. “DID DAPHNE JUST SPRAY?!?,” Velma’s mind screamed, and her tongue went into overdrive, feverishly lapping up the delicious spray. She pulled back suddenly, pulling her cock out and lining it up with Daphne’s pussy. She rubbed it on her pussy for a moment, lubing it up, and started gently pressing into her tight little hole. “I’m so sorry! Please don’t hate me, Daphne!” she thought as she felt her head slide in. God! It felt incredible! Neither were going to last long but Velma was going to make it as long as possible. She didn’t want to hurt Daphne, so she pressed as slowly as she could, knowing she should be going slower still, but unable to slow her pace. 

Daphne 

Velma’s cock felt so damn good! It was driving her crazy, and she moaned loudly, losing herself in the ecstasy. She knew why Velma was going so slow, but she needed more of her cock, and she needed it now. She bucked back into Velma, taking in almost all of her cock, and came again. It seemed like Velma lost it after that, because she started speeding up, thrusting deeper and deeper, and her cock was getting bigger by the second. 

Velma 

She wished she could slow down, take her time, but it was all too much. She kept speeding up, and she was so big she thought she’d pass out from lack of blood to her brain. Daphne screamed, “i’M GONNA CUM! PLEASE FILL ME VELMA!” She felt her pussy throb around her cock, and lost it. White light exploded behind her eyes and she forced the last few inches into Daphne’s tight little cunt, filling her with the biggest load she had every experienced. There was so much it was spilling out around her cock and dripping down both their bodies. 

Daphne

For a moment they both froze, twitching together, Velma inside Daphne as far as she could be. She felt bloated with her cum, overflowing, but all she knew is she wanted more. Still twitching and shaking, she lifted herself out of the barrel, turning around and dropping to the ground. She wrapped her lips around Velma’s cock and felt it grow inside her mouth again, one hand trailed up Velma’s soaked thighs to play in Velma’s soaking wet pussy, sliding a finger in. She barely fit, and she could hear how wet she was, and listening to her moan. 

Velma

She hadn’t been expecting Daphne to pull out so suddenly, then to begin blowing her. She almost lost it again when she felt a finger in her pussy. It felt so fucking good! Her cock was already almost full size again, and she weaved her fingers through Daphne’s hair, pulling her further down onto her cock. She couldn’t stop thrusting her hips. She didn’t mean to be so rough, but she realized that she’d begun throat fucking her, reveling in the tightness of her love’s throat. 

Daphne

She was throating her cock now, fingering Velma’s pussy with one hand, and playing with her own clit with the other. She felt the cock in her throat swell to bursting, and fingered deeper and harder. Velma screamed “OH JINKIEEEEEES!” and Daphne felt the hot liquid rush down her throat, as her own orgasm sprayed the ground at their feet. She swallowed more than half of Velma’s thick cum, but still had enough to fill her entire mouth as the cock in her throat shrunk back into her mouth. She sucked on it hard, getting the last few drops of cum out, then released it with a pop. Velma looked down at her, and, with a wink, stuck her tongue out at Velma with a cute grin, her whole mouth covered in thick, sticky cum. 

Velma

Velma was so infatuated with the cute grin Daphne flashed at her, she tackled her in a sloppy, passionate kiss, rolling their tongues together, as well as her cum. When they finally came up for air, they just looked at each other. She looked away bashfully, suddenly ashamed of what she’d done. She wanted to apologize, but didn’t know how. She tensed and prepared to run away. 

Daphne

Velma had been kissing her so lovingly a second ago, then she stopped and wouldn’t look at her, and looked scared. Daphne finally worked up the courage to say what she’d been meaning to for a long time. “I love you Velma Dinkley”, she blurted out. “It was always you.” Velma finally looked at her in surprise, and without a moment’s hesitated replied, “I love you too!” Then they were squealing and laughing together, rolling around in an embrace. 

Velma

She was rolling around, showering Daphne in kisses and “I love yous”, until she remembered that they were supposed to meet up with the boys at some point. She reached for her phone and realized that the rendezvous time was 10 minutes ago! She went to the doorway carefully, and heard the boys calling their names. She rushed back to Daphne and they cleaned up as best as the could, dressed in a rush, and met the boys in the hallway. They apologized for losing track of time and told them they hadn’t found anything. They returned to the hotel room to discuss what they knew about the case. When they got back, Velma excused herself to go to the bathroom. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and pulled her skirt up. Underneath, her cock was straining against the panties that Daphne had been wearing on her wrist with they fucked. They were her signature purple, plain, with just a small heart on the butt. They were soft and silky against her cock, and it was really turning her on. It was to be their little secret for at least the night. Until they could find themselves alone again.


End file.
